


Carnation Pink

by ballofbitter



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pregnancy, domestic AU, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 20:11:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1870842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballofbitter/pseuds/ballofbitter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michonne finds Andrea's preparations for the arrival of their daughter a little over the top. Domestic AU, No Walkers, based on a imagineyourotp prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carnation Pink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaptainRivaini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainRivaini/gifts).



> Based on [this](http://imagineyourotp.tumblr.com/post/34857418033/imagine-your-otp-decorating-their-future-childs) prompt. Dedicated to Aimee. Thank you for being there for me and helping me through the rough times lately. I hope you like it bby :3

                 “Mich, what do you think- Coral or Salmon? …Be honest though. I think the Coral is more calming but the Salmon is a nicer shade of pink overall…”

                 Michonne smirked and shook her head as she brought her arms around the other woman’s waist, bringing her chin to rest on the blonde’s shoulder Michonne snorted as a few strands of blonde curls tickled her nose, the tip wrinkling at the sensation Michonne stared at the two swatches her wife had painted on the faded white wall of the small room. Pushing a few dreads that hung forward in front of her forehead she soon smiled as she watched Andrea’s inquisitive features looking at the differences in the colours, her brow furrowed and lips pursing in interest as she tapped her bare foot against the soft carpet.

                “Ithink you should be coming to bed just about now.” Michonne suddenly muttered as she buried her broad nose into Andrea’s warm skin just above her collarbone, giving it a light but slow kiss “you know you need your rest- you _both_ need your rest.” She murmured “remember what Dr. White said-No more late nights.” Michonne warned gently, wrapping her arms tighter around Andrea’s waist Michonne gently rested her hands on the small bulge under Andrea’s loose fitting night shirt.

                “We don’t have _time_ for rest right now.” Andrea murmured as she shifted her weight to the other foot, bringing her fingers up to rub at her chin in thought as she stared at the two splotches of bright paint that were splattered neatly in the middle of the faded white wall. Crossing her thin arms over her stomach Andrea absent-mindedly played with the paint brush she was holding in between her fingers, her other hand caressing her chin in thought as she stared at the brightly coloured palate of different colour pinks, bright and dark that she had painted on the wall. “It has to be perfect.”

                Michonne sighed in indignation at the other woman’s response and looked at the two bright splotches of paint on the faded white wall, her brows knitting together in thought as she pursed her lips in question “It will be.” Michonne smiled as she buried her face into the crook of the other woman’s neck “It already _is_.” The lawyer smiled “We’re going to have a wonderful little girl that’s going to be just beautiful. Just like her mother.” Michonne smiled, wrapping the tie of her house coat tighter around her waist she glanced down at the watch she had not yet taken off, the hands pointing at almost eleven pm Michonne gave another sigh, rolling her dark eyes at Andrea’s stubborn disposition to the whole thing.

                “Just tell me what you think Mich!” Andrea pouted, her lips turning down into a thoughtful frown as she stared at the wall “Because then there is the brighter carnation tone that I haven’t tried yet… ” the blonde trailed off, bending over slightly Andrea leaned down to the small can of paint still unopened on the floor, leaning onto her hands and knees she reached over for a screw driver that was sitting off to the side of the small pile of cans of paint, using the tip of the screw driver to pop open the can of pink paint the blonde set it to the side, dipping the tip of the clean brush into the bright liquid.

                Painting a few strokes of the bright paint onto the wall next to the other bright tones of pinks Andrea took a step back, crossing her arms over her stomach she proceeded to think, her features hardening as she shook her head in disapproval “I don’t think I like it as much as the coral…” she trailed off, Michonne sighing slightly as she reached up to take the paintbrush from her stubborn wife.

                “What _I_ think is that the little one is not going to come into this world demanding rose pink or fuchsia coloured walls. I think it’s too early- _and_ too late at night, mind you- to be worrying about the colour of the walls.” Michonne stated and placed a soft kiss on the blonde’s cheek, her hand that had been holding the paint brush a moment before now empty as she placed it down next to the paint to grab Andrea’s “Come on, let’s head to bed. We can do this another time.”

                Andrea pouted and crossed her arms again over the small bump underneath her shirt again, turning away from the other woman Andrea walked over to the small window in the room that they had emptied out, sighing as she looked out at the glinting lights of the city she placed a hand on her stomach, looking back over her shoulder at the other woman she frowned “I just want everything to be perfect.” Andrea murmured just loud enough for Michonne to hear “do you remember how sure we were that this…wasn’t ever going to happen for us?” Andrea whispered painfully, her curly blonde hair fluttering slightly from the night wind blowing in through the open window “I just wish you’d be excited as I am about all of this.”

                Michonne’s small smile disappeared the moment the other woman had walked away from her to wistfully stare out the window, her frown increasing when her wife’s words resonated with her. It had been not even a year ago that their doctor had informed them that their chances of Andrea being able to carry a baby to term was slim to none, the memory of Andrea’s devastated face flashing into her memory enough to cause Michonne to bow her head, her loose dreads falling down around her shoulders Michonne walked over to the other woman to gently rest her head on Andrea’s shoulder.

                “Excited isn’t the word I would use Andrea,” Michonne began before bringing her arms around the other woman’s middle to rest on her wife’s abdomen gently “I am absolutely _elated_.”

                “I just wish I didn’t feel that you think all of this is stupid.” Andrea pouted, leaning into Michonne’s touch the other woman sighed into her wife’s ear, pressing a gentle kiss to Andrea’s neck she chuckled slightly as Andrea jokingly batted the affection away “Stop that. I’m supposed to be mad at you.”

                Michonne sighed and pressed another kiss to Andrea’s neck and rubbed at her stomach affectionately before the lawyer walked over to the many cans of paint Andrea had left on the old sheet they had put down in the room in order to protect the carpet she picked up one of the cans, smiling slightly she looked at the brightly coloured label Michonne turned the can over in her hands, her dark eyes looking at the colour before she turned back to look at Andrea “For what it’s worth, I think it’s sweet you’re as excited as you are Andrea, it shows that you’re going to be a wonderful mother to the little one.” Michonne smiled brightly, her lips pursing as she looked down at the can in her hands “I also think I like the Carnation Pink.” She smiled before placing the small can of paint back down on the old sheet next to the others Michonne walked back over to Andrea, her hand covering the other woman’s as it rested on the small bulge underneath her shirt “But like I said, this is something to discuss _in the morning_.”

                Andrea sighed slightly and allowed herself to melt into the other woman’s touch, the pouting look on her face lessening slightly when she took hold of Michonne’s hand “Fine, have it your way.” She smirked “…the carnation pink is the nicest isn’t it?”

                At the small kiss she received on her cheek and the arm that came around her waist Andrea came away from the window and pulled it shut before Michonne turned off the small lamp in the corner of the room, the soft glow from the lamp fading into the growing darkness the two women left the small nearly-empty room, Michonne’s hand resting gently on the small bulge underneath Andrea’s shirt.


End file.
